Family ties
by rambunctious child
Summary: Bellatrix LeStrange, the arguable insane, sadistic, and loyal follower of Voldemort. Andromeda Tonks the girl who turned her back on her family values for love. And Narcissa Malfoy, the wife of a Death-eater. These are the Black sister as we know them; as they are, but what about how they were? Who they were? A series of one-shots based on the Black sisters childhood.
1. September 1st, 1966

AN* this is the first of a series of one-shots I am currently workiung on, they will not be written or posted in chronological order, but i shall try to be as accurate as possible with the dates and events as i can be. If i decide to continue with this series Sirius and Regulus will be featured in it; there will most likely be chapters solely on the pair, or just one of them who knows because I don't.

if you like this story you must **review **so i know, otherwise i may not continue.

September 1st, 1966

"Today's the big day!" Druella beamed as the camera snapped and the flash momentarily blinded the sisters three;-two of which appeared rather annoyed and perhaps slightly embarrassed by their mother's eccentrics, and the considerably younger of the two caught between them smiling just as dumbly and proud as their mother- capturing the moment forever.

"Mum, honestly. We're going to miss the train and then nobody's going to Hogwarts this year; not even ickle little Cissy-kins." Bellatrix taunted pinching Narcissa's cheeks. Narcissa swatted away her sisters' hands and rubbed her sore cheeks and took to staring at her feet; Bella rolling her eyes took her and her sister's trunks and lumbered towards the door, Andromeda enveloping Cissy in a hug from behind resting her chin atop her sister's head.

"Don't mind Bella, Cissy; she's just jealous of all the attention you're getting."

"Come on darling; give your mother a hug." Druella called, interrupting the sisterly moment. With a hop, skip and a jump Narcissa was hugging her mother as tightly as she could while her mother showered her head in kisses. Being fourteen and far too mature for such things Andromeda rolled her eyes and began to kick her trunk towards the door. Just as she approached the door Bella, in her usual fashion, kicked the door open knocking Andromeda's trunk over and open.

"Oops!" Bellatrix laughed jumping over the mess and into a shoulder punch from Andromeda before she knelt down beside the mess and begun sweeping it back into the trunk; about as orderly as it had been before. "Are you still coddling her? We have to go mum!" Bellatrix scolded their mother, taking Narcissa's hand and leading her towards the door. "Andy, really?" Bellatrix sighed, stopping at the mess of robes and socks still on the floor. With a quick flick of the wrist and a wave of the wand Bellatrix had Andromeda's bag repacked and locked properly.

"Mum! Bella's using magic outside of school again!" Andy tattled, jumping off the floor with an accusing finger pointed in her sister's face, Narcissa stared in amazement at the once was mess.

"Will I learn how to do that this year?" Narcissa questioned excitedly.

"Get that finger out of my face!" Bellatrix demanded, using her wand to move the imposing finger over.

"Will I Bella? Will I?" Narcissa pestered, as little sisters do, tugging on her sister's robes.

"Get that wand out of my face!" Andromeda countered, pulling out her own wand.

"No dueling in the house! There will be plenty of time for that at school; at the very least wait until you're on the train." Their mother pleaded, keeping a watchful eye on the china cabinet. With one last glare the two sisters turned with a huff; Andromeda gathering her trunk, Bellatrix attempting to shield Narcissa from mother before another series of goodbyes took place.

"So how exactly are we getting to Kings Cross?" Narcissa inquired as she struggled to keep pace with her sisters as they marched down the street towards their cousins' house.

"Really Cissy, I've told you at least fifty times." Bellatrix complained, pausing her walking to give her sister a condescending stare. With a roll of the eyes and in a voice slightly too chipper to be sincere Andromeda cleared her throat and explained.

"We are going to Sirius' and Regulus' house to use the floo, we'll come out right on Platform 9 ¾."

"Why can't we use our own fire place?" Narcissa inquired, jogging to catch up after pausing in thought- you can't listen properly while maneuvering a trunk.

"The same reason we don't use our floo every other day Cissy; WE DON'T HAVE ONE! You know we can't afford it with dad being in a drunken stupor." Bellatrix explained bitterly, abandoning her trunk to climb the front steps of her Aunt and Uncle's house.

"Oh." Narcissa frowned at the pavement. "We had had a floo though; before, I remember you and Andy using it last year." Bellatrix smashed the knocker into the door, seeing if she could chip the paint.

"That was last year." Andromeda stated simply, not liking dwell on her family's fall from grace. Bella took to impatiently tapping her foot; frequently checking her watch- which she was both fond and proud of- as though that would make the time go by slower and the door open sooner.

"It's strange…" Narcissa remarked, craning her neck to peer up at the clouds; Bella beginning to curse and kick the door, Andromeda again suggesting she just ring the bell. The hunch of her shoulders and slouch in her walk letting you know she had taken Andy's advice- Bella didn't do what anyone told her to, even if it was a good idea.-

"…to think how much can change in a year."

AN* Does this show any promise? Please review


	2. Easter Weekend, 1965

AN* hello, here i am introducing Sirius as a character, with mentions of Regulus. Enjoy :) and remember to** review!**

Easter weekend, 1965

Narcissa sat on the threadbare rug, back against the couch as she brushed her doll's hair.

"What you doing Cissy?" Sirius inquired, leaning upside down over Narcissa's face from the couch.

"I _was_ tending Anna Sophia's hair until you so rudely interrupted me." Narcissa spat, sticking her nose in Sirius face, causing him to have to raise his head and stand upright on the sofa cushion.

"I'm so sorry." Sirius apologized jumping down onto the floor causing the springs to groan.

"No you're not." Narcissa huffed, returning to her doll.

"How long until Andy and Bella get here? I'm bored." Sirius complained falling into Narcissa's lap and again disrupting her brushing the hair of her doll.

"I can't wait until I go to Hogwarts. This time next year and you won't have me to pester." Narcissa said wistfully, shoving her cousin off her lap.

"This time next year and you won't be able to play dolls anymore." Sirius taunted, snatching the doll and waving it in Narcissa's face.

"Shut up." Narcissa huffed, taking her doll back just to toss it aside.

"Want to play Quiddich?" Sirius asked hopefully leaning into Narcissa's lap.

"With two people?" Narcissa laughed.

"Little Reggie can play too." Sirius stated, pushing himself back into a standing position.

"Regulus is four." Narcissa pointed out with a slight grin.

"He can be on your team so it's fair." Sirius joked.

"Are you saying I'm bad at Quiddich?" Narcissa asked incuriously, putting her hands on her hips.

"Maybe." Sirius shrugged.

"Because I am great!" Narcissa assured him.

"You may have to prove that." Sirius said before running towards the back door, Narcissa following close behind promising to beat him mercilessly.


	3. June 1964

AN* just some sisterly love, please **REVIEW! **otherwise i may stop working on these in favour of other stories

June 1964

Bella sat perched on the edge of the tub in nothing but her knickers and Andromeda's old Quiddich camp shirt, kicking her legs with her head crocked to the side, splashing the little water that was in there all over the floor.

"What are you doing up Bella?" Narcissa asked, walking into the bathroom rubbing her eyes.

"I am going to shave my legs-for the first time." Bellatrix answered solemnly, her strict expression breaking into a grin at the end.

"Really! Can I watch?" Narcissa asked, dropping the lid and sitting on the toilet seat.

"I'll do you one better, you can help me." Bellatrix smiled, tapping the edge of the tub beside her. Grinning ear to ear Narcissa rushed over, forgetting to take her socks off and soaking them in the three inches of water that was in the tub. "Now, according to Cecil-"

"Cecil Jacobs?" Narcissa inquired.

Bellatrix let out a large exhale through her nose, "Yes Cecil Jacobs now don't interrupt." She ordered, Narcissa signed zipping her lips closed, locking them with a key and throwing it away. "You're supposed to wet your legs first." Upon saying this Bella began splashing her legs with water up to the mid thigh. "Alright now take this-" Bellatrix ordered, shoving a can of shaving cream into Narcissa's hand. "And shake it really well."

Narcissa looked with wide eyes, "I told you I'd let you help didn't I Cissy." Gingerly, Narcissa took the can in both hands and began shaking it vigorously. "Don't pop your shoulders out of your sockets." Bellatrix reprimanded, taking the can from her grasp.

"Sorry Bella." Narcissa sighed, biting her lip.

"Don't apologize for anything you do, especially if you're not sorry. Now I need you to push down on the top like this so the cream comes out okay." Bella demonstrated, putting a bead of foam into her palm. Narcissa took the can, and giving it one last quick shake sprayed a dollop into her hand, utilizing all of her will power not to play with it as she held it out to her sister who scooped it off Narcissa's palm and lathered it onto her leg.

Just then, the bathroom door burst open. "Ugh, seriously. I have to pee!" Andromeda moaned, jumping from foot to foot.

"Alright, well, when we finish." Bellatrix nodded, bending over and running the razor over her leg agonizingly slow. "Ouch." Bellatrix dropped the razor and pressed her hand against the nick on her leg.

"Bella hurry I can't hold it any longer! And Cissy get out!" Andromeda pleaded, jumping up and down.

"Why don't you use the downstairs bathroom?" Narcissa asked sassily standing in the tub with her arms on her hips.

"I'm not going to make it!" Andromeda explained.

"Well I'm not finished yet. I haven't even stopped bleeding." Bellatrix shrugged, pouting.

"I'm going downstairs. And Cissy's going to bed,"

"No! I'm! Not!" Narcissa argued, stomping with every word.

"You have tap tomorrow." Andromeda informed, "If you're late again Mum will have your head." Narcissa groaned and stepped out of the tub.

"You went into the tub with your socks on Cissy." Andromeda moaned. "Take them off before you leave puddles all over the house."

"Stop pestering the child Andy, Jesus. Come shave with me." Bellatrix invited, twisting her leg around trying to get to the back of her calf. Andromeda tisked before rushing off to the bathroom. "Cissy, go to bed. Leave your socks in the sink." Bellatrix ordered, lathering her left leg.

"I'm not tired." Narcissa said, crossing her arms.

"Go to bed." Bellatrix repeated. "Or I will turn this razor on you." Bellatrix pointed her razor at Narcissa with narrowed eyes.

Narcissa practically ripped her socks off and sprinted down the hall to her bedroom.

Bellatrix smiled mischievously.


	4. June 4th 1966

**AN* it's been a while, and i apologize, life and other idea's kept me from this, but i have had plenty more idea's for these sisters, so enjoy and please review. Thanks goes out to my beta reader rainbowspring, as always. **

_June 4th 1966_

(Bella 15, Andy 14)

Bellatrix pressed her nose against the glass of the display case, her breath fogging up the glass.

"You know that's a men's watch right Bella." Andromeda informed her sister, leaning over the top of the case beside her.

"It's beautiful." Bella breathed, rubbing the steam of the glass and continuing her staring.

"And it is-60 galleons." Andromeda read from the price tag. "Do you have 60 galleons?"

"No but I have ten fingers." Bellatrix grinned mischievously tapping on the glass.

"Bella don't you dare even think about it." Andromeda warned, pulling her sister away from the glass.

"Oh Andy relax, you already know it's too late. Once I set my mind to something it's done." Bellatrix informed, walking around the case, sliding her finger across the top as she stepped. Andromeda turned her head to see if anyone was watching, knowing there wasn't much use arguing. "Don't turn your head that way Andy, camera's watching."

Andromeda turned back to face her sister. "Is that why you like shopping at Muggle stores, no anti stealing charms."

"Camera's a lot easier to fool." Bellatrix shrugged, fastening the watch to her wrist, and pulling her sleeve over it.

"One day you're going to get caught," Andy began her customary speech as her sister led the way out of the store. "And when you do Bella, you are going to be in so much trouble."

"Andy, stop it." Bellatrix sighed, quickening her pace.

"Mum will be so disappointed and Dad just might kill you-" Andy ranted, stepping in front of her sister, demanding her attention.

"I said shut up Andy! God! Give me a break, it's not like I've got any money. Do you have any money? I know Mum and Dad don't. How do you think Cissy got those tap shoes she wanted, and you got that "Witches and the Warlocks" album. You're far too old to believe in Santa." Bellatrix spat, inches away from her sisters face.

"That doesn't mean I agree with it." Andromeda stated, crossing her arms in defiance.

"But you're not going to do anything about it so drop it." Bellatrix huffed, pushing past her sister and stomping along the sidewalk.


	5. August 1967

_AN* _thanks for all the support, I rediscovered this story and have been working on some fresh ideas for additions. I'm hoping to start some set at Hogwarts soon. Please remember to review!

_August 1967_

(Bella 16, Andy 15, Cissy 12)

Druella and Cygnus sat together on the loveseat in the living room facing their three daughters who stood in front of the bay window which looked out onto the dead lawn.

"What is this about exactly?" Cygnus demanded, leaning forward on the couch.

"Daddy, this is about a very serious and important issue." Narcissa began folding her hands together.

"What exactly is this issue?" Druella inquired, leaning forwards beside her husband.

"We have a proposal to make-" Andromeda continued stepping forward.

"We need our own rooms!" Bellatrix exclaimed. Both Cygnus and Druella leaned back and crossed their arms.

"Do you now." Cygnus inquired raising a brow.

"Yes daddy, we do. I'm sixteen years old now, I'm practically a woman. No proper woman shares a dresser with a twelve year old." Bellatrix complained.

"Oh quit acting like you're the one disadvantaged here!" Andromeda butt in, looking rather cross. "You are a pig! There is food, and cloths and just stuff everywhere!"

"Oh, and what about all your books taking up all the shelf space!" Narcissa criticized. "All my decorative, porcelain dolls, are sitting in a cardboard box in the bottom of a closet, because they have nowhere else to go."

"No, you're porcelain dolls are in the closet because they are creepy as fuck!" Bellatrix corrected, earning a disapproving grumble from her father as her mother spluttered, 'language Bella.'

"Stop swearing Bella, there not going to take us seriously if you do." Andromeda hissed through clenched teeth.

"Because you're little outburst about my personal habits made us all sound really mature." Bellatrix whispered back, straightening her posture before turning back to her parents.

"Mother, I spend all semester in a dorm full of girls just to go home to a room of them. I need privacy."

"We all need privacy." Andromeda confirmed.

"And the rooms far too small, we hardly fit. And then there's all our stuff." Narcissa chimed in.

"I believe you three may have a point." Druella agreed; the three sisters cheering and hugging.

"However," The girls drooped immediately. "I can't see how exactly were going to pull two more bedrooms out of thin air." Cygnus stated simply getting up from the couch to pour himself some scotch.

"What about the office?" Andromeda beamed, breaking the silence. "You never use your office, nobody uses the office. Daddy, you can move your books to the office at work and get rid of what we don't need and then we have another bedroom." Andromeda suggested excitedly.

"That's only one room." Narcissa nagged. "That means two of us are still going to have to share."

The three sisters stopped for a moment and glanced at each other, Druella messaged her temples preparing for the arguing that was about to outbreak, Cygnus poured himself more scotch.

"Being the oldest and most mature I am in the most need of my own room." Bellatrix stated forcefully.

"The age gap between me and Bella, and Andy is far too large to share a room." Narcissa countered.

"I will most effectively utilize having my own space and privacy." Andromeda affirmed.

"I need my own room to advance as a woman." Bellatrix nearly screamed.

"You mean so you can sleep with boys." Andromeda yelled. Cygnus choked on his scotch.

"No!" Bellatrix shouted shocked.

"You are sleeping with girls?" Narcissa teased giggling.

"It's obvious Bella is far too irresponsible to have her own room." Andromeda disputed.

"I think me and your father will talk about this later." Druella decided.

"BUT!" The three shrieked in unison.

"Later!" Druella snapped, giving her daughters a warning glance before marching off to the kitchen for a well-deserved cup of tea


End file.
